1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an incinerator furnace for incinerating organic substances, especially compounds which contain radioactive actinides in chemically bound form, or substances which are contaminated with chemical compounds of these actinides. The incinerator chamber of the furnace has a feed opening for introducing oxygen-containing gas, an exit opening for discharging exhaust gas, and a filter body through which the stream of exhaust gas passes.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The filter body of such an incinerator furnace is customarily built into the exhaust pipe for the flue gas. This exhaust pipe can lead into a separate post-combustion chamber of the incinerator furnace. An exhaust gas pipe from the post-combustion chamber contains a further filter body for purifying the exhaust gas. The second exhaust gas pipe opens to the environment. The first exhaust pipe with the filter body, however, can also directly lead into the open air.
If an organic substance which contains harmful and dangerous substances, is incinerated in such an incinerator furnace, dust and ash are deposited everywhere in this incinerator furnace up to the filter body in the exhaust pipe. Such deposited dust and ash contain these harmful and dangerous substances and to remove them the incinerator furnace can be cleaned of them only at great cost.